DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The overall goal of this competitive renewal program is to train qualified young investigators in head and neck surgical oncology in the principles of basic science research. Given the current limitations in controlling head and neck cancer progression, new insight generated from integrated clinical and laboratory research is required. Such insight will come from head and neck surgical oncologists capable of understanding not only the natural history of disease within an individual patient but also those concepts generated by advances in the basic sciences. The research program described in this proposal is based on a joint mentorship of clinical and basic science experts. Clinical expertise will come from individuals experienced in the multidisciplinary care of the head and neck cancer patient. Basic science expertise will be conveyed by leaders in the many fields of basic science including genetics, tumor biology, metabolism, immunology, biostatistics, and epidemiology within the laboratories of Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center. This program will be based on an extensive period in a full-time laboratory setting. Furthermore, a structured program of clinical and basic science conferences will complete the training of these young investigators. This program will provide for four trainees for years 1-5. The proposed training offers opportunities at two phases of the postgraduate training of a young surgeon: Phase I in the early stages of his/her residency PGY 3-4 and Phase II after completion of their residency program when they are board eligible, i.e. PGY-7. Candidates may enter at either level. The established head and neck oncology clinical experience at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center as well as the leadership demonstrated by scientists in basic research will assure the trainee of one of the finest head and neck surgical oncology opportunities in the United States.